


Christmas Impulse

by LadyErin



Series: Fandom Filks [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Music, Filk, Gen, Song Parody, This is what happens when you watch the second Prep and Landing while reading Impulse comics, Try and picture Impulse doing all these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErin/pseuds/LadyErin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this last year. Some very dear friends on Deviant Art told me I should post it here, because it's hysterical. You know who you are and I love you. :D</p><p>So I give you Impulse doing the music style-ings of the Plain White T's in his version of Nuttin' For Christmas.</p><p>Enjoy. And please do not eat or drink while reading. :D</p><p> </p><p>  <i></i><br/><b>Author is not responsible for any injury and/or damage resulting from not heeding above said warning.</b><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Since this song has two endings I did them both. Also it’s the Plain White T’s cover.  
> And for reference, Cassie=Wonder Girl, Cissie=Arrowette, Kon-El=Superboy, Jesse=Jesse Quick, Max=Max Mercury  
> Written from Impulse’s POV and sung by him.
> 
> Here is the link to the Plain White T's version of Nuttin' For Christmas
> 
> <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgT6b8wDw-E>

 

**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****

I’m gettin’ nuttin’ for Christmas

All of the heroes are mad

I’m getting nuttin’ for Christmas

Max say’s I’ve been nuttin but bad

                                                         

I broke my bat on Cassie’s head;

Somebody snitched on me.

I hid a frog in Cissie’s bed;

Somebody snitched on me.

I spilled some ooze on Jesse’s rug;

I made Kon-El eat a bug;

Put salt in Robin’s coffee mug;

Somebody snitched on me.

 

Oh, I’m gettin’ nuttin’ for Christmas

All of the heroes are mad

I’m getting nuttin’ for Christmas

Max say’s I’ve been nuttin but bad

 

I put a tack on Batman’s chair

Somebody snitched on me.

I tied a knot in Nightwing’s hair

Somebody snitched on me.

Took to Watch Tower Ivy’s plants

Hid all Flash’s underpants

Filled the training room with ants

Somebody snitched on me.

 

So, I’m gettin’ nuttin’ for Christmas

All of the heroes are mad

I’m gettin’ nuttin’ for Christmas

Max say’s I’ve been nuttin but bad

 

I won’t be seeing Santa Claus;

Somebody snitched on me.

He won’t come visit me because

Somebody snitched on me.

 

Next year I’ll be going straight;

Next year I’ll be good, just wait

I’d start now, but it’s too late;

Somebody snitched on me.

 

So you better be good whatever you do

‘Cause if you’re bad, I’m warning you,

You’ll get nuttin’ for Christmas.


End file.
